Rachel's Side
by The Forgotten Femmes
Summary: The story of an Imprint. Rachel and Paul’s story.


**Title: Rachel's Side**

**Summary: The story of an Imprint. Rachel and Paul's story. **

**Pairing: Rachel and Paul**

**POV: Rachel**

**Entry for the Forgotten Femmes Anonymous Contest**

**Disclaimer: *said in a god like voice* Nothing is mine nor is it yours. Mwahahaha! Suck it. Now read! **

**This takes place the day before the Volturi come in Breaking Dawn. Just thought we'd see someone else's POV of that time.**

**

* * *

**

Paul.

Paul.

Paul.

Paul.

It was like his name was the same as the beat of my heart; a constant never ending train of thought.

A metronome is what they call them. Back and forth. Beats. Without a melody but a constant time keeper.

_Tick_.

Paul.

_Tock. _

Paul.

When people say you fall in love, you think it'll be a good thing. Something that makes you smile and sick with joy.

I was just sick.

I was tired of his name always being on my mind. I was sick of nothing being the same unless he was there to make it better. I was resenting him for loving me. It didn't make sense. It was such an instant thing that I didn't stand a chance.

I came home.

He was there.

I was done for. Color wasn't as bright unless he was there by my side. Food didn't taste as good unless he was sitting next to me. Sleep didn't come as easily unless I was wrapped in his large, warm arms. All of it was just dull without him there.

So I needed to have him there.

I needed him.

I'd never _needed_ anything. I was Rachel fuckin' Black for Christ's sake. I looked after me and me alone. I was a selfish bitch. I knew this. Everyone knew this and everyone just accepted it and loved me anyway.

But now, I couldn't even close my eyes without seeing his stupid big head.

I sighed.

It wasn't stupid. It wasn't big.

He was beautiful and perfect. He was everything I could've ever hoped for. He was mine. I was his. I'd never belonged to someone before. And I did. I belonged to him. Completely.

The way he looked at me told me that he would do anything to make me happy. He was stubborn and we fought, but when it came down to it he was there. He did all I asked with a smile.

Paul.

Paul.

Paul.

My heartbeat.

My heart.

My soul.

My everything

It was only him that I needed, but that brings me back to the scary part. I'd never _needed_ someone before. I was fine on my own and that was that. I went to school. I got my diploma. I come back for a visit before finally finding my dream job away from here and I went to the beach to get some sun.

_BAM! _

I'm changed for the rest of my life. Everything happened so fast and my mind had trouble catching up.

I was lying on my blanket. It was an unusually sunny day in La Push and I wanted some sun. I had a dark tone anyway but I liked a bit more.

My eyes were closed and my face was upturned toward the sky. I heard people around me, yelling and laughing. It was normal.

Until a football landed next to my blanket, scattering sand all over me.

It was a typical boy meets girl…. Maybe… Okay, not really, but who gives a fuck?

"_Hi, I'm Derek. Sorry. They weren't paying attention. You okay?" the blonde haired boy asked. I nodded and smiled. My attention was already back to my task of getting a tan. He didn't take the hint. _

"_You from here?" he asked, seeming to make himself at home beside me. I looked at him with a raised brow and he laughed nervously. "I guess you are." I nodded, still not speaking; still hoping he might get the hint and leave. _

_He didn't. _

"_You want to go out some time? Get some grub?" He smiled. His teeth were an unnatural shade of white and I wondered what else on him was fake. _

"_No thanks. I'm not really interested." I smiled sweetly, closing my eyes again. _

"_Come on, we'll have a lot of fun." His voice was beginning to grate on my nerves and I sighed._

"_No. I don't want to." I frowned and decided to just head back home. I stood and put my tank back on, along with my jean shorts. I was gathering my blanket as he reached out and grabbed my wrist. _

"_Just one date." he almost demanded. His hand was a bit too tight on my arm and I whimpered. _

"_Let go. Please." I looked up at him and his face was no longer friendly. "I just want to go home." _

"_I think you should…" _

"_HEY!" My eyes looked to where the voice came from and I was suddenly at ease. I knew I was safe. I didn't even need to know the stranger's name to know that he would help me._

_He was shaking slightly, his body almost vibrating. I bit my lower lip and whimpered again as the guy's hand tightened around my wrist. _

"_Fuckin' let her go!" He dropped my hand at once, muttering something I couldn't make out before walking away from the scene. _

_My eyes never left the beautiful man in front of me. One boy was holding onto his arm as another held his shoulder, whispering something in his ear. _

"_Thank you." I mouthed to him, my voice soft. I offered him a small smile and he relaxed visibly. He stopped shaking and soon he was just standing there. I picked up my towel and bag, walking over to the group of boys._

"_Hey," I said and looked at the group before me. Some were familiar and others were not. That happened with aging I guess. Even Jake didn't look the same anymore. Some of these La Push boys were getting huge. _

"_Hello, Rachel." I heard from my right. I looked and smiled. _

"_Hey, Sam. I just wanted to say thanks. That guy was being ass and wouldn't leave me alone." I smiled softly, blushing and looked down as the one in the middle's eyes never left me. _

"_Yeah, Paul here's the one that noticed." He slapped the beautiful one on the back and laughed _

"_Yeah. I saw. Thank you again, Paul." I bit my lip and looked up at him through my lashes. He just stood there, and then all the sudden a dopey-like smile spread over his lips. I giggled and he chuckled. _

"_Hi." He said. I smirked and nodded. _

"_Hello, Paul. I'm Rachel. Rachel Black." I held out my hand for him to shake. His smile was still in place as he took my hand, shaking it lightly. His hands were burning up. _

"_Imprinted." I heard one of the younger ones behind him whisper. My brow furrowed and his eyes widened. _

"_What?" I asked softly. He shook his head and Sam stepped up to me, smiling. _

"_We're going to get going, but you should call Emily. She misses you." I smiled and nodded at him absently, my mind on the man behind him. _

_They all rushed towards the woods. Sam gave me one last smile before running off towards them._

That night Paul came to my house. He was dressed in a simple T-shirt and jeans, but he looked incredible. I stood back as he walked in. My dad was sitting in the living room. He nodded at Paul when he came in. I bit my lip and sat down as they talked pleasantries.

"_I guess we better get to why you're here." my dad said suddenly and looked to me. He seemed happy but at the same time sad. _

"_We decided to do this a little more privately because I don't know what your reaction might be, Rach," my dad began. I frowned, my eyes beginning to go between the two men. _

"_What?" I asked. _

_He began to talk of our tribe's legends. I lost him after werewolves and vampires. I was in a daze, but what brought me back was that one word…_

"_Imprint." Dad smiled slightly. _

"_Huh?" I asked dumbly. Paul chuckled and shrugged. _

"_You're my soul mate." _

That was the start of our first fight.

"_That's how you tell me!?" I ran out the front door and he followed close behind. _

"_What? What did I do wrong?" His voice shook slightly and I turned about. He had a lost look in his eyes, like I'd kicked his dog or something._

"_You didn't DO anything. You come into MY house. Talk with MY dad. Then, you claim to be MY soul mate." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. _

"_Why the emphasis on my?" He smiled slightly. _

"_Because you are also mine." _

I was done for. We've only spent time apart when needed. Like I said, everything is just better with him there.

I pulled into the driveway and shut off my car. I looked to the house and seemed to be no one home. I was tired, cranky and my feet were killing me.

Work was killing me and I was upset with myself more and more every day. I didn't go to school just to end up back in La Push. But Paul would never leave; and I could never ask him to leave the pack. They were his brothers, so, by association I loved them too. I also needed to be here for my dad. He was slowly getting worse and with Jake being gone, he had no one.

I unlocked the door to find a note from dad saying he went fishing with Charlie. I laughed lightly, muttering 'predictable' and walking to my room. I opened the door and threw off my jacket, toeing off my shoes.

I pulled off my shirt, and grabbed some clothes too. I turned back and went to the bathroom. I needed to relax and a shower seemed like my best bet.

Shutting the door, I took off the rest of my clothes. My muscles were aching and my body was tired. I stood most of the day at work and needed better shoes.

I sighed as the hot water hit my sore muscles and relaxed slightly. It was about five minutes into my shower that I heard the door open. It wasn't dad, because he knew better. Jake was with his little imprint.

_Stop. Don't think about tomorrow. _

I let out a shaky breath as the man of my thoughts and dreams climbed into the shower behind me. I didn't turn around as he wrapped his arms around my waist, his naked chest against my back. I could feel him already half hard as he kissed my neck.

"Hey, baby," he breathed, my skin breaking out in goose bumps.

"Hi." I replied, my body so in tune with his that I placed my foot on the edge of the tub. He ran his finger down my slit once, circling my clit as he came to it.

I whimpered slightly and rested my palms against the shower wall. My head fell forward and I mumbled incoherently as he played with me. He knew my body so well. It terrified me.

_I was so scared of how well he knew me. All of me. _

_Why? _

_You know why?_

_Ah. That's why. _

I bit my bottom lip to hold in the scream as he entered me. The act was gentle and slow, so much different than most other times. He kissed my back and shoulders as he slid in and out of me. He whispered words of love and promises in my ear. Words of being there forever and never letting me go, words of a time when we had our own home and own children. Tears formed in the corner of my eyes as I thought about all that he promised me.

"Forever," he grunted softly as we came together.

My eyes clenched shut as he held me upright, and I let out a sigh as he reluctantly pulled out of me. I was missing the feeling of wholeness and completeness while also hating that I needed him so damn much.

We helped each other clean silently. I knew he was worried about me and why my mood was so off. We usually fought a lot. It was just the way we were and it worked for us. His attitude would set me off or mine his.

We wrapped ourselves up in towels and I grabbed my clothes, walking to my room hand in hand. He walked over to my dresser, pulling out a pair of his shorts he'd left behind. I smiled softly, getting dressed after closing and locking the door.

It was still early, but I wanted to get to bed. I knew that we'd have a full house in a few hours' time.

I crawled under the covers, lying on my side facing the wall. He laid down behind me, holding me tightly to him. Burying his face in my hair, he sighed.

"Are we gonna talk about this, Rach?" His voice was soft and so unlike him.

"No," I said stubbornly and buried my face into my blanket.

"Rachel, baby? I like avoidance just as much as the next person but this is bothering you. Please?" He kissed along my shoulder and neck, making me sink further into him.

I felt the tears coming back and a sob escaped.

"What if you don't come back?" I asked softly, hoping he wouldn't hear but know he could.

"Don't. Don't do that shit. You can't think like that." He held me tighter as I began to cry softly. My sobs getting louder as his words he chanted over and over to me sunk in.

"I'm sorry. I didn't… I mean…" My fists clenched the blanket harder to me.

"Stop it!" he demanded. His voice was firm as he turned me to look at him. I kept my eyes closed and he held my face in his hands. "Open them," he said sternly. I whimpered slightly then opened my eyes.

"I'm coming home to you. I'm making a life for us. I'm doing this. All of it." His voice sounded strong and sure but when I looked into his dark eyes I could see the fear.

"You're scared too." I said and clutched his arms tightly. He shook his head minutely.

"I'm not…" he trailed off.

I grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him to me and kissing him softly.

"I never had a choice." I realized as I pulled back from him. He furrowed his brow, tracing the features of my face.

"What do you mean?" he whispered.

"You know how when you imprinted on me, it was instant and something you just couldn't control?" I said in a whisper. He nodded, playing with my wet hair. "Well, I think it's like that for me to. I had no choice but to love you." I smiled, finally accepting my fate.

He didn't respond how I thought he might. But thinking back, I didn't think how he would respond at all. I just said what I thought. That's who I was. His reaction scared me.

He stood, his chest heaving with his breaths.

"So, you think you're with me because you have no choice? Because you _have_ to be with me? Because I'm telling you right now, Rachel. You're with me because you want to be or not at all."

I stared up at him. My mouth was wide and my eyes already wet from crying.

"That's not what I meant…" I started but he threw up his hands. I could see him shaking and knew if he didn't calm down, he'd phase.

"You are with me because you want to be, right?" he asked through clenched teeth. I could see his body vibrating even more waiting for my question.

"I… Of course I am!" I stood, grabbing his face in my hands, making him look at me. "You are the only thing that keeps me together. I never realized it, but being with _you_ is what makes me Rachel. I was fighting it, baby. I'm so sorry, but I was. I was fighting being yours completely. I know things will be hard and we'll get mad or upset but that's us! It's who we are and I love us. I love you." I kissed him softly. "I love you, Paul." I kissed his nose. "I love each and every part of you."

His body slowed and his tremors ceased. I breathed out slightly in relief and smiled softly.

"Better?" I asked, sitting back down on the bed, patting the spot beside me. He nodded, sitting beside me. He nuzzled his face into my neck. I could hear and feel a rumble in his chest. Almost like a soft growl, I exposed my neck to him and he bit the flesh enough to leave a mark but not hurt me. He licked the wound.

"Mine." His voice was gruff as he spoke and I nodded.

"All yours."

--

I stood on the porch as they all walked away from the house. Paul stood with his back to me. I ran a hand down his naked back and he turned to look at me. His eyes were sad but his stance was prepared. I bit my lip, my eyes watering.

"Come home to me, okay?" I said with a smile that wouldn't really be there until he really was home. He nodded slowly.

"I will." He leaned down, kissing me tenderly before fisting a hand in my hair and kissing me deeper. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Then, he was gone.

I opened my eyes to see his back walking away from me as he walked with the rest of the pack.

_All eleven of them. _

--


End file.
